Disappear
by arrancarstar
Summary: After Hannah's sister dies she is broken. She needs to start over and not look back. She needs to Disappear. Another OC story. Rated for swearing and possible rape/lemons in future. Idk about pairings yet, AlucardXOC or JanXOC? Rewrite starting at CH5
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on real events in my life in the beginning. The first two paragraphs are almost completely true. My sister was in the hospital and the description of her is true. I actually cried a little remembering the way she was back then. It was the scariest thing I have ever seen. The only thing that isn't real in the first two paragraphs is that 1) she was sick in 7th grade not high school and 2) yes she was in the ICU, but she did get better. They at least had an idea as to what was wrong and she eventually got out of the ICU. But it was pretty much this bad. She did get worse, she did look scary, she was in the ICU, it happened all of a sudden, and they still aren't sure what was wrong**

* * *

Ch 1

Hannah sat outside of her high school in England. It was lunch time and the sun was shining so most people had gravitated outside. She laughed and talked with her friends, Sarah, Megan, Lisa, and Lindsay as they sat on the curb, under a small tree. Across from them was a group of guys. Every so often Hannah would look over to catch one of the guys looking at her. Once he noticed that she saw him he would look away. She didn't know who he was, but she wanted to. She was curious as to why this boy seemed so interested in her. After all, she wasn't the prettiest girl and her body wasn't the greatest. She couldn't understand why all of a sudden it seemed like she was getting more attention. She wasn't sure she liked it. It was... weird... she wasn't use to it. Just then she felt her phone buz in her pocket and her stomach flipped over. She was afraid as to what the text message held.

Her little sister, Brigid, was in the hospital at the moment. One minute she was fine the next she had a 104.6 fever and she couldn't keep down anything, not even Tylenol. She had been in the hospital for the past few days and she was only getting worse. They had moved her to the ICU and they had no idea what was wrong. Hannah had gone to visit her and it scared her. She was covered in IV's and tubes. She was deathly pale and thin. I was so horrible to see her and try to see that this was her energetic bratty little sister that she loved, even if she would never admit it.

Hannah reached into her pocket and pulled out her silver voyager and flipped it open. She opened the message, her heart beating fast, and quickly read it over. Her face changed from worry, to fear, then sadness, and finally anger. "No, no, no, NO!" she screamed. She punched the light post next to her so hard that she left a dent and her knuckles started to bleed. People started to stare and tears poured down her face. "WHY?" she yelled.

Josh was sitting in history but he wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy thinking about his little sister who was in the hospital. He was so worried about Brigid. He then thought about Hannah, his other little sister. She seemed fine but he could tell she was taking Brigid's illness badly. "No! WHY?" he heard a scream from outside. He recognized that voice... He quickly jumped up and ran to the window, ignoring the teacher telling him to sit back down. Sure enough there was his sister. She was sobbing and he could see blood on her hand. His stomach dropped. This couldn't be good. He turned and tore out of the classroom. He sprinted down the hall and flew down the stairs. He reached the doors and flung them open, rushing past everyone and over to Hannah.

"Hannah! Calm down!" he yelled at her, grabbing her. She slapped him and yelled "Shut up Josh! How can I calm down at a time like this?" Josh was confused but he had an idea of what was going on. "What happened?" he asked quietly. "She's fucking dead! Gone! My little sister! I won't ever see her again!" she screamed at him. He let her go, speechless. No. This couldn't be happening.

Hannah ripped her arm out of Josh's grasp and whipped around. She grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder and started to run. "Hannah wait! Catch her!" she heard Josh yell. The boy who had been watching her reached out and she heard him say, "Hannah please-" but she shoved past and kept running, dodging people and picking up speed. She ran out down the hill and into the trees that made the back border of the school. She climbed the fence and carefully crawled over the part of barbed wire that had been bent by many students to make it easier to flee the hell house called school. She ran through the forest, jumping over fallen trees and ducking under branches. She couldn't hear anyone following her anymore, but she didn't slow down. The adrenaline was fueling her as she ran home with no thought other then how to get away and what would happen next.

Brigid's death hit her like a train. Yes, her sister was a bit of a selfish brat, but she still loved her. Brigid admired Hannah greatly and she knew that it would hurt Brigid a lot if she left home. She was one of the biggest reasons that she didn't leave already. Now that she was gone there was barely any reason to stay. If anything, her death had made more of a reason to leave. Se didn't want to be in the house with her family as they sat there in silence. It was already bad enough when Elias, their dog, died. She couldn't imagine how bad it would be now that Brigid was gone. It would be too quiet and being there and not seeing her would just remind her that she was gone and never coming back.

She ran out onto the road and narrowly dodged an oncoming car, as they blared their horn at her, but she didn't care. She ran through yards, blocking out the sound of the angry land owners, not feeling the sprinklers which dowsed her with water. Her mind only focused on making a plan. She had to find a way... She turned the corner and ran up the driveway to her old victorian house. She ran in the door and up the stairs. She packed everything she needed into a bag and ran back down the stairs. She was looking for spare cash when she saw something. Her mother's debit card. She grinned as she thought 'Jackpot!' she grabbed it and ran out the door, without a backward glance. As she ran she pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

Her phone rang a few times when a sweet female voice answered, "Hey Bud, whats up? Shouldn't you be in school?" "Ash, I need your help. Meet me at your train station in about an hour." Hannah said quickly as she ran towards the center of town. "Hannah what's going on? Are you ok? You sound weird..." Hannah's girlfriend asked, worry thick in her voice. "I will explain everything in person. I have to go. See you in an hour. Bye." and Hannah hung up. She dashed into the bank and quickly went to the ATM. She put in the card and withdrew as much as she could. She knew that they could track where the card was being used so she couldn't use it often. She also didn't know how long it would take for them to shut the card down. She took the money and the card, slipped them into an envelope and ran across the street to the train station. "One one-way ticket to London please." she asked the teller and and slid the money through the slot in the window. He slid her a ticket and she ran up to the train that had just arrived. 'Let's hope this works.' she thought as she got on.

An hour later the train pulled into London station and Hannah quickly got off and ran towards the street. She immediately saw Ashley and she ran up to the petite dark haired girl. Ashley hugged her and then asked, "So now are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Hannah nodded and they got into the car. "So... You know how Brigid is in the hospital?" Hannah asked Ash, and Ash nodded in response, her eyes on the road as they drove a few minutes towards the old lodge. The old lodge was where they always hung out since Ash's mother disliked Hannah greatly.

"Well, she died. I got the text a little while before I called you." Hannah stated bluntly and Ash gasped. "Oh my god, Hannah! I'm so sorry! But what does that have to do with coming here?" Ash asked her. "I'm fed up with my life. I want to start a new one, get a new name, a new look, a new life. I have money and I'm forming a plan I just need your help." Hannah explained quickly. Ash seemed thoughtful for a moment then she nodded again. "I will do whatever I can do to help." "Thank you Ash." Hannah said with a slight smile as they got out of the car and walked into the lodge.

"Ok, so this is my plan so far; I need to dye my hair and get colored contacts. I will also need a place to stay. The hardest part is going to be getting a new birth certificate and a fake permit. If I have those then everything should go fine. I can enroll in school, get a job, get a license, and have proof that I am not Hannah if the police get suspicious." she explained to Ash. Ash thought for a moment and then slowly said, "I think this might work... Come on, let's start with the hair dye." They ran back to the car and drove off the the closest drug store.

"Ok, this looks good. I already don't look like my self. Once I get the contacts it will be even better." Hannah said as she looked in the mirror at her new hair. It was jet black with pale blond streaks. "Yah I can't believe this is you." Ash said, smiling at her handy work. Ash stood up, grabbed Hannah's hand, and dragged her out the door, saying, "Come on, let's go to the optometrist."

Once they had gone to the optometrist and Hannah had told the doctor what color she wanted and what her prescription was, they had left to go clothes shopping until the contacts were ready. To match her new look, they had gone straight to hot topic and immediately grabbed armfuls of stuff and Hannah had tried them on. Once about two hours had gone by, they paid for everything and went back to the car. They drove to the old lodge to set up for her staying there until she could find a better place. There was an old cot and an old closet. She tossed the bags of clothes and her bag into the closet and sat down to wait for Ash. She had run to her house to sneak some food and a few blankets and a pillow.

Ash soon returned and they finished setting up her makeshift home. Once they were done Ash told her she had to leave because her mom was starting to get suspicious. Hannah gave her the electronics and their cords she had brought so that she could charge them at her house, and she left. Hannah sat down at the small table and unwrapped the cold pizza and fruit that Ash had brought. She sat and quietly ate it, occasionally taking sips from the bottle of coke that had also been stolen from the pantry.

Night started to fall and Hannah got up and looked through the cupboards. She soon came across what she had been looking for. Candles and matches. She then went out onto the porch and grabbed a few of the lanterns that were hanging and started to light them. Soon she had a few lights up. Not enough to attract attention, but still enough to see. She then cleaned up a little, changed into a t-shirt for sleep, blew out all of the candles and lanterns except for one, and went to her room. She climbed onto the cot and blew out her candle. Soon enough sleep overcame her, but it was plagued with nightmares.

The next day Ash picked her up and they drove to the optometrist and picked up her contacts and she immediately switched her old ones for the new ones. She blinked and looked into the mirror at her new bright green eyes. She liked them and she smiled slightly.

They next went to a makeup store and picked up new makeup for Hannah. Once they were done and they were in the car Ash spoke. She had been mostly silent this whole time, thinking it seemed. "I think I know where you can stay but it may be a little weird..." Ash trailed off. She looked at Hannah and said, "You know I'm a seer*, right?" "Yah..." Hannah said slowly, wondering where this was going. "Well there is a company I had worked with on a few select cases that I think may be able to help you. They are called the Hellsing organization. They hunt freaks, or rather vampires and ghouls." Ash said. "Holy fuck..." Hannah whispered. Ash then went on to explain the hellsing company and her idea.

"Ok, so you want me to go to Sir Hellsing, ask for Alucard to make me a vampire, in exchange for me working for them and them giving me a place to stay. They can also help with my permit and birth-certificate situation, right?" Hannah clarified. Ash nodded as they pulled up to a huge castle. "Here we are. " Ash said quietly as they drove up towards the front door.

* * *

**Ok yes I know that this is very strange but for now it is going to have to do. It started out very broken and weird and it jumped around a lot but I tried to fix it. I hope it worked lol well anyway I always love constructive critisism so please do review! Also if you just want to say hi and that you want me to keep writing please do! _I WONT UPDATE UNLESS YOU REVIEW!_ Thankies! **

*** a seer is someone who can see the supernatural  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2~! I finished it today in 5th block lol. Hope you enjoy and remember _R&R FOR MORE CHAPTERS~~!!!_**

**I forgot to do this last time lol  
Disclaimer  
I, Arrancarstar, do not own anything about London or Hellsing. I do however own Jace and this story. **

**Thanks to:  
Skipbeat411 for your review! **

* * *

Ch 2

Hannah and Ash were in Sir Integra's office now. Ash had introduced Hannah to the head of Hellsing and explained the situation to her. A few moments into the explanation, Alucard had phased through a wall into the room. Integra was now thinking over the proposition.

She turned to Hannah and spoke. "Are you prepared to take full responsibility for any orders I give you?" Hannah nodded. "And you know all of the consequences of becoming a vampire?" another nod. "And you accept them?" a third. "Ok." Integra turned to Alucard. "Take her to her knew room, introduce her to Seras and turn her. The sooner we do this the better." Alucard grinned widely and said, "As you wish master." He then grabbed Hannah, making her squeak in protest, then phased through a wall.

Ash looked at Integra and said, "Thank you so much. If I might ask, you seem as if there was another motive to let her in, other then charity." Integra sighed and rested her chin on her laced fingers. "I can sense something different about her. I was curious as to what it was and figured it might become more prominent if she was a vampire. Also we are short on staff, and with Seras not drinking blood, our Vampire forces are not at their strongest."

Ash looked down at her lap, thinking. Just then Walter walked in. "Ah Ashley, I didn't know you were here. Is there a special assignment?" he asked the girl with a smile. Ash smiled at walter and replied, "No mission. Just getting a new recruit set up." Walter seemed intrigued. "A new recruit? Who is this?" he asked her. "My girlfriend, Hannah. Alucard should be changing her right about now." Ash said, looking at the clock on the wall. "Oh? A new vampire? Most intriguing..." he trailed off into thought.

"Walter, why are you here?" Integra asked him. Walter snapped his fingers and said, "Ah yes! Here, I have a letter from the queen." He handed her the letter, bowed and left, but not before he winked at and waved at Ash. Integra opened the letter and scanned it quickly. "It looks like there is something going on over by the palace..." she read further, her brow furrowing. "This doesn't seem like an ordinary freak..." she looked up at Ash and said, "Would you like to help us out? You could see Hannah in action for the first time too." Ash thought for a moment and then slowly replied, "I guess... Let me go get suited up." and she left

* * *

The mission went well, and Hannah seemed to be getting the hang of it. She still was going to need a LOT of practice though. Right now Hannah was in Sir Integra's office. Ash had gone home once her part in the mission was done. The head of Hellsing and the new vampire were discussing the birth-certificate and permit situation. "Walter will help you fill it all in so why don't you head down to him?" Integra told her. Hannah nodded, bowed, and left.

She walked down the hall, up a flight of stairs, down another hall and into a room. There sat Walter who was sipping some tea, and looking at a paper. He looked up when she came in, and smiled. "Ah Hannah. I was just looking over your new birth-certificate. Have a seat." he gestured towards an arm chair next to his. She sat down and he put his tea down.

"Ok, so what will be your new name?" "Jace Lilline Charlings." (pronounced: Like Chase except with Jay as the starting sound. Lily (minus the y) ean. Shar-lings) "Your parent/parents?" "Um... I don't know... I guess I didn't really think of that one..." Hannah trailed off into thought. Walter looked at her for a moment and then said, "How about we say that I am your adoptive father?" Hannah looked up at him, surprised. "You would do that?!" Walter nodded and smiled. He then turned and wrote his name in the blank.

"Ok, next. Your new age and birthday?" "How about October 31 and I want to be 16." Walter nodded and wrote it all down quickly. "And you have black hair, green eyes...." he trailed off, filling in other things. Once they were done he put it aside and pulled out a camera. "Come over here, I need to take your picture for your permit." She got up and walked over to him. He took her picture and then said "Alright, you are free to go now. I will finish things up here in a little while. I would go find Alucard." She nodded, thanked him, and left.

Hannah, or rather Jace, walked down the main stair case and then turned and went through the almost hidden door that led to the basement. She was deep in thought and was shocked when she opened her door to see Alucard standing right there. "Hello kitten." he said with a grin and she scowled at him. He said she reminded him of a little kitten trying to act like he was the king of the jungle and so now he would only call her that. "It's Jace now." she replied, haughtily. He laughed and she soon dropped the act and laughed too. Alucard stopped and looked like he had just remembered something. "Hey kitten, you haven't fed yet, have you?" She shook her head and he motioned for her to follow him

* * *

They were now out on the roof. Jace had mentioned that she loved being up high at night and he had led her up there. He had brought up a few bags of blood and two wine glasses. They just sat there and drank the thick metallic liquid. Jace had taken to it a lot easier then Seras, who still refused. Jace felt so at peace sitting out in the open on the roof, with the breeze making her newly blackened hair flutter, with a glass of blood. She knew now that things were going to be ok.

A little while later Alucard descended back into the castle and about an hour later Jace followed. She made her way back down to her room slowly. Once she got there she took off her clothes and slipped into her coffin. They would have to pick up all of her stuff tomorrow. All of a sudden a terrible feeling of longing swept over her and tears poured out of her eyes. She just remembered that she had left her puppy at home.

Henry was so attached that she couldn't take a shower without him in there, or else he would cry incessantly. She couldn't imagine how hard it would be for him to not be with her. She made up her mind that when she grabbed all of her stuff she would take him too

* * *

A few hours of restless sleep later, Jace got up. She couldn't bear it anymore and she got out of her coffin and got dressed. She quietly snuck out of her room and made her way, silently out of the basement. She checked the big clock and saw it was about 1 o'clock. She ran stealthily towards the door and received a shock when Alucard phased out of the floor in front of her and said, "Now where would the kitten be sneaking to at this hour?" The whole time with a huge grin plastered on his face.

She blushed and quietly mumbled, "I was going to get my puppy." Alucard looked at her and when she turned her head, the moon light illuminated her face. He noticed her bloodshot eyes and the tear marks on her cheeks and his eyes narrowed. "Alright well while we are over there we might as well take all of your stuff that you are going to want also." Jace looked up at him and said, "... You're going to? Your not going to stop me...?" Alucard smiled, and this time it was softer. "I can tell that nothing I say will stop you, so I might as well go too so you don't get into trouble. Also if we do it all now then we wont have to go back again." Jace nodded and they walked out the door 


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is! You know the drill: R&R!

Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything from Hellsing, only my oc's and this story

* * *

Ch 3

Jace and Alucard sped through England in the car they had taken from the hellsing garage. She wasn't sure what kind of car it was, It was too dark and she was too tired to tell, But she liked it. It was very fast, but fairly quiet. The inside was big enough to fit all of the stuff she would want to bring so it worked perfectly. She was running over all of the things she would want to bring with her as they drove.

It seemed like only a short while later they were at her house. They had parked on the side of the house (It was on a corner) that didn't have the front door. Luckily Jace's old room was on that side. First things first they snuck around to the back. She knew that her puppy would start up a fuss when he smelled her so she had to get him first. The problem was that she didn't know where he was.

"Alucard, I need you to do something." she explained the situation to him. He nodded and phased through the wall of the kitchen. A moment later he was next to her and he shook his head. She nodded and they moved around so that they were under her window. Luckily she slept pretty at an empty part of the house and she had a small porch. Alucard was about the jump up to the porch when she stopped him. "Wait!" she hissed. "Just be careful. My dad maybe sleeping in there. He use to sleep in there when I was at a sleepover."

Alucard nodded and silently jumped onto the porch and peered in the window. He jumped back over the railing and said, "Your father is not there but I think your dog is." She nodded and moved towards the porch. She scaled the side of the house as fast as she could and she peered in the window. There, on her bed, was Henry. She felt tears come to her eyes as she looked at his sleeping form. He somehow seemed sad.

She moved to the porch and silently opened the door. At that moment Henry's head whipped up and he looked at her. She saw him about to spring off the bed and make noise on the floor and the reacted with lightning speed. In an instant Henry was in her arms and her hand was lightly circling his muzzle so that he could not make noise. He was so happy he was wiggling in her grip and trying to lick her. She smiled and silently moved back out to the porch. She jumped off and landed perfectly in a crouch.

She moved to the car and set Henry down. She pet him for a few minutes until Alucard walked up. He stuck a needle into Henry and the puppy slowly fell into sleep once more. Jace almost started to cry, even though she knew he was only sleeping. It just reminded her too much of both her dog and her horse that had been put to sleep.

She got out of the car, leaving Henry asleep on the seat, and moved back to the house with Alucard. She checked her watch to see it was almost 3:30 am. They needed to get this done fast. She knew that her mom was an early riser and left before 6:30 am, but she wasn't sure when she got up.

They swiftly moved around the room, putting everything into paper bag that she had snagged from the kitchen. She grabbed all of her jewelry, antiques, and books quickly and handed them to Alucard. She then moved to the electronics and put them all into two bags. They now had about ten to twenty bags. Alucard started to bring them all out to the car as Jace made one last sweep around, gathering the last few things. Just then, she heard something that made her heart stop.

Someone, judging be the sound of the steps it was her mother, was coming down the stairs. Just then Alucard appeared next to her and she motioned for him to be quiet. She quickly handed him the last two bags as the steps got closer. She grabbed her TV and flashed to the porch door as she heard her mom calling Henry, asking if he wanted to go out. She jumped off the porch as she heard the door open. She jumped in the car and they sped off as they heard her mother scream

* * *

They were in the car driving back now. The silence was broken by Alucard. "Do you feel remorse?" Jace didn't answer him at first. At last she turned her emerald eyes from Henry to his dark silhouette and said, in a quiet voice that held a lot of emotion, "No. This had to be done, and hopefully one day they will understand." and with that she turned back to petting the sleeping dog in her lap.

A little while later they were passing the old lodge when Jace spoke. "We should pick up the rest of my stuff." she whispered, still looking at the dog. Alucard nodded and pulled up the road. They stopped the car and Jace shifted the hound off her lap lightly and slipped out of the car. They walked up and into the old lodge.

Once inside they heard noises near the room she had slept in. Jace was tired and fed up and didn't care what happened so she just walk over to the door. In front of it was a bunch of guys. "Come on! Just break the fucking door down already!" one of them said. He seemed to be the leader as he was standing back and everyone seemed to follow his orders. "I doubt there is even anything in there..." another one trailed off. "Of course there is! I told you I saw two girls go in here with bags and go out with nothing. If there wasn't anything in here, why would the door be locked?" the first guy said, angrily.

Jace sighed in annoyance and shoved past the first guy. He started to say something but she just punched him. She then turned to the rest of the guys and uttered one word. "Scram." they all took off, dragging the other guy with them. She then turned to the door and kicked it in. As she was gathering up all of her stuff she felt Alucard wrap his arms around her shoulders. "Jace, I can tell there is something bothering you." She stood still, not answering. "Please, talk to me, babe."

That set her off. She whipped around and glared at him. "I am NOT your_ babe_!" She hissed, her voice filled with venom. "I am with Ash. Don't EVER forget that again." and with that she grabbed the rest of her stuff and flashed out of the room.

* * *

Please R&R!


	4. Authors note!

Hey all!

First off let me say I am   
  
sorry that I haven't updated lately! My Laptop broke and I have been extra busy so I haven't been able to earn money to buy a new one. You are probably wondering why I couldn't just update from this one, the family computer. Well I don't know about you guys but I HATE it when my family sees my art or reads my writing and I know my parents and I know that they would read everything I wrote on here so I am just going to wait. Also I am moving to Boston for a school year starting August 15. I do not know when we will get the internet set up so don't expect me to immediately answer everything and update. If I have a laptop but no internet I promise I will write and then do a huge mega upload when I can! Thank you all so much for supporting me and reading my stories, you don't know how much it means to me!

Thanks&Love&Huggles~Arrancarstar


	5. Chapter 4

I'm back for a little while! I am SUPER busy because I moved like 4 states away and consequently started a new school and I picked up a sport and blah blah blah you get the picture. So I have a late start tomorrow which means I have time tonight to write! YAY! So enjoy and I do NOT OWN HELLSING ONLY JACE, ASHLEY, AND THIS STORY

* * *

Jace sniffled as she sat in her coffin, cuddling with Henry. She couldn't believe that Alucard had tried to do that! He knew that she loved Ashley and no one else!It just made her so mad! She rolled over and sighed. Atleast she had Henry and all of her stuff now. She sat up, opening the lid of her ebony coffin as she did so.

Gently sliding Henry off of her lap so she wouldn't disturb him, she got up and stepped from her coffin, her ivory nightgown flowing around her. The nightgown was courtesy of Seras, as she had forgotten to buy some pajamas when they went shopping. She flitted to her bathroom and started the water running in the large bathtub, pouring in bubble soap as the water streamed from the tap. She glided back to her room, pulling off her nightgown as she went. She lifted Henry from the coffin and placed him on the ground. She grabbed his bowls and filled one with dry dog food and the other she brought to the bathroom. She dumped the stale water from the bowl down her sink and refilled it with fresh water, then placed it next to the food bowl.

Tying her hair into a knot on the top of her head as she stepped back into the bathroom, she slid into the now full tub and turned off the water. She sighed in delight as the hot water soothed her muscles, the steam leaving droplets of water all over her hair and face. This was EXACTLY what she needed, she thought to herself as she smiled. Soon she drifted off in the water, the warmth lulling her to sleep.

* * *

Alucard walked down the hallway, thinking of the events of that morning. He grimaced as he remembered her reaction. No one had ever turned him down like that! He growled as he thought about that silly human girl, Ashley. She had Jace wrapped around her finger. She was playing her, and poor Jace had no idea. He had seen Ashley with a dark haired boy the other day when he went through town, running errands for Integra. He had been curious and hid in the shadows nearby, watching and listen as they walked, hand in hand. After ten minutes he left, disgusted. He couldn't watch anymore. The thought that Ashley could have been, and probably was, doing this for a while made him too angry. He vowed that he would do whatever it took to get Jace away from her, with as little hurt as possible.

As he walked past Jace's door he heard a faint scratching sound and some small yips of protest. He phased through the door silently and saw a red and white tail, presumably from Henry, protruding from the bathroom doorway. He glided over closer to see what the fuss was about. As he peered through the door way he saw the puppy pawing at a hand which dangled over the side of the bathtub. His heart skipped a beat as a sudden thought came to his head; Jace was drowning herself! "Jace!" he shouted as he flashed over and grabbed the girl from the water, not noticing in his haste that her head was above the water and she was only dozing.

* * *

"Jace!" I heard faintly as I drifted in warmth and calm. All of a sudden the warmth was gone and I was snapped from my peaceful dreaming as I felt strong hands pull me from the water. My red eyes snapped open and I glared up into similarly red eyes. Alucard. "Just what the hell do you think your doing, coming in here, shouting and pulling me from my bath?" she fumed at him. Alucard looked shocked and muttered something about suicide. Just then it seemed as if he had realized that I was still naked from being in a bath and his signature smirk grew onto his face, showing all of his sharp white teeth. I groaned as I shoved myself out of his grip and grabbed a towel off of the rack and wrapped it around my body.

I turned around, wringing my hair out, to see his eyes fixed on my legs. I sighed and shook my head as I walked over and pulled the plug from the drain and then turned to stand in front of him. He stood up and grinned down at me and I rolled my eyes. "You can leave now." I stated blandly, as I stared right back at him. His smirk grew as he purred, "Who said I wanted to." I slapped my hand to my forehead and pointed to my door with my other hand, growling, "OUT." He snickered and left in one swift motion.

* * *

I moved back into my room and moved my towel to my hair as I searched through my wardrobe for some suitable clothes. I could not find any sweatpants so I went with a pair of black leggings and a tight black long-sleeved undershirt, covered by a red dress that was made to look like a large t-shirt with the collar cut off. I grabbed my black moccasin boots with white fur and slid them on after I dressed and then moved back to the bathroom to dry my hair.

Once my hair was dried I looked into my full length mirror and examined myself. I still looked fine and NOT like I had just rolled out of my bed... er coffin, while I still felt plenty comfy and warm. I smiled and then noticed something strange. I leaned in closer to examine my eyes. I found that even though I didn't have a speck of eye liner on, my eyes looked like they had a perfect amount on. My smile widened as I realized that this meant no more battling with the pencil to make a neat line that was not too thick and came out symmetrical to the other one. I turned around and skipped to the door of my room. I paused as I reached it , then turned around and grabbed my black gloves that had white fingerless gloves over them, and my white and black scarf and slid them on. I spun around once more in the mirror and, finally satisfied, left the room.

* * *

Sorry that not much happened! I just kinda wanted to have a chapter to sort of level things out a bit and I didn't feel like jumping into action would have worked too well with this chapter. PLEASE R&R!


	6. Author Note IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Wow, Haven't been on here to write in a while. So yeah I feel bad... also I found a printed out copy of the first six (maybe?) chapters of Kingdom kin and I am horrified. I went through and found a bunch of plot mistakes relating to the game, some of which were more just made up stuff but some OTHERS... Oh god. Also there were spelling and grammar errors and some just plain wonky sentences. I haven't looked through my other stories yet because I want to fix them, one at a time, but I am going to be either taking down Kingdom Kin and revising it or I will just upload a whole new revised story when I am done. Then I'll work my way around the stories, some of which I may either scrap or take down and work on A TON before throwing them back out here. Sound cool?

Thank you so much to the people who have commented, favorited, or even just READ my stories! I love you all lots and I PROMISE I will try to start updating again, although it sounds like I might be moving again and I am starting track soon along with babysitting, a social life (hey that's new! haha), and school so I am going to be very busy.

Thanks&Love&Huggles~Arrancarstar


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't been around much, junior year has been raping me in the ass X.X Funny that I should be updating two days before finals, though hahaha. I have no plan as to what I'm writing yet so bear with me if this chapter is a bit rocky. I'll try to be updating more but I honestly don't know how much I can. School is half way over though! Once it ends I'll try to write more for you guys :) Love ya!-Arrancarstar**

**Also, there are a few small things that I want to change but they aren't big enough for me to feel the need to go back and change them yet and I would rather update than rewrite right now, don't you agree? So the first is that I am making Jace 17 and she already has her licence. Second is that she is not a huge hot topic emo/punk person. I'm going to style her more elegantly and, when she is lazy, nerdy. Cool? Cool. Now to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 5

For the next week or so, Jace spent her time that was not filled with training, helping Walter, and the occasional low class missions idly organizing and reorganizing her room, as well as setting up a small room, with a dog door leading into an enclosed portion of the yard, for Henry, right above her own. Ashley had been coming around less and less and Jace was starting to worry that maybe something was going on. That wasn't the only strange thing she had noticed. Alucard had a tendency to become sour and tight lipped, like he was trying to refrain from saying anything, whenever Ashley came up in conversation. Jace shrugged it off, like usual, and went about her daily routine.

Evening time was upon them and the sun would be setting in just a few short hours and Jace was now slowly stumbling to her bathroom, muttering curses as she stubbed her toe. After she had brushed her teeth, washed her face, and fixed her hair into an elegantly messy bun she meandered back out into her room and went to her closet. As Sir Hellsing had an important meeting today and Jace occasionally accompanied her, along with Walter, she pulled out a brown- almost black- pencil skirt, a green button-up blouse, a brown suit vest and matching brown heels and dressed herself. She slipped on some simple jewelry, clipped the chain on her pocket watch on and the the watch into her vest pocket, took a look in the mirror, and picked up Henry from her coffin. She fazed through the floor into Henry's room, a little ungracefully as she was still learning, and put him down before quickly filling his food and water bowls and then turning on her heel and leaving the room.

What used to be the mouth-watering aroma of steak, potatoes and gravy now seemed unappealing to her sensitive vampire nose, as she entered the kitchen to find Walter finishing off the cleanup of supper for the human inhabitants of the Hellsing manor. "Hiya, dad." Jace said, jokingly, as she walked over to sit on a stool at the bar. "Ah, my lovely daughter," he joked back, a smile gracing his features. "I was actually just going to find you, I have your weapons. They were very interesting to make, to say the least. I was quite unsure when you placed the order but I think they shall be very suitable." Jace's face lit up at this as she wiggled around on her stool in excitement, almost tipping it over. "Can I see, can I see?" she squealed, excitedly, as he chuckled and pulled out two boxes. "Here is your double barreled sawed-off shotgun*, _Aeron_, quite a bit smaller than Seras' harconan, but, if used correctly, can be just as intensely damaging. I assume this shall be used for missions mostly?" he inquired and Jace answered with a nod.

"On to the next set, and my favorite weapons thus far. The blade whips, made of pure holy blessed silver, _Belial_ and _Abaddon_." He popped open the second case and inside were two large knives, the size of her forearm, each curved and designed to almost look like flames. "With a simple flick of your thumb to this latch," he pointed to a small metal catch on the very top of the hilt*, "the blade become unattached and the metal whip part strings out as you will. If you press this here the whip and blade become electrically charged." Jace was like a kid on Christmas. "Oh my, Walter! These are perfect! You really outdid yourself this time! I can't even believe you managed to get them exactly how I wanted!" Jace gushed as she spun her knew blades around in her hands. She turned to beam up at Walter and gave him a kiss on the cheek in thanks before strapping the sheaths* to her legs, under her skirt, and sticking the shotgun into the back of her skirt, where she attached a special holster for better security.

Checking his watch Walter excused himself to finish getting ready for the conference Sir Integra was holding in a short while. Jace got up after him and descended back down into the basement to find herself some blood before having to help Walter. As she was idly sipping the red liquid from a wine glass , legs crossed delicately, she heard and unmistakable chuckle from behind her and she rolled her eyes. "Yes, _Master_?" she asked the Nosferatu behind her. "Well aren't you all high and mighty this evening." he chuckled at her, once more. She sighed and spun to face him. "Is there something I can help you with?" she asked, delicately. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then seemed to think better of it and closed his mouth again. "Just wondering why you're all dolled up, kitten." he teased, trademark grin firmly in place. Standing up and setting her now empty glass down, Jace replied, "Sir Integra is having a very important meeting today and I am to be on standby for her."

She checked her watch and sighed, realizing it was about time for her to get going to meet Walter. "I have to go now, Master. Try not to get into to much trouble while we are busy." she teased, with a slight grin on her face. She then turned on her heel and marched away, with the echoing sound of his cackle accompanying her out. As she climbed the stairs up from the basement she pulled out her shotgun and started memorizing every inch of it, realizing, as she did so, just how beautiful and perfect it really was. She had been too wrapped up in her knife whips to really focus on the gun. At first glace it did not seem like a very unusual gun, reaching about twenty-three inches in length, only slightly longer than the usual one*. The stock was made out of a beautiful mahogany and the barrels were chrome molly steel, with the slightest tint of reddish-orange to them. If you looked closer you started noticing the finer details, like the intricate carvings on the metal and the engraving of _Aeron_.

"Aeron...Aeron... Why does that name sound familiar?" Jace wonder to herself, out loud. "_It is the Welsh version of Agrona, the Celtic goddess of strife and war. Her name literally means carnage or slaughter. Belial and Abaddon are named after the fallen angels of 'deceptive beauty' and 'death and destruction'"_ Jace growled as Alucard's voice filled her head, uninvited. "Thankyou, oh_ wise __master_," she grumbled back sarcastically, "Now if you would be so kind, GET OUT OF MY HEAD." She growled as she heard his roar of laughter coming up from the basement she had just left. Sighing, she looked back down at her gun and noticed an almost imperceptible seam on the butt of the gun. She slid a well manicured nail into it and it popped open easily. Inside was a hidden drawer for containing a few extra rounds, fully stocked. She grinned and shook them lightly into her hand, but quickly dropped them with a shriek as they burned her. Silver, she should have known, she mentally chastised herself and hastily picked them up with her handkerchief. They were all labeled neatly, she noticed as she gently moved them around in her hand. Two were incendiary rounds, two more were acid, and the last two were normal, blessed, silver rounds.

She popped them all back into their drawer and closer the gun, sliding it back into her waistband. She had now reached the room the Walter was in and she knocked politely on the open doorway and then entered when he looked up. "Perfect timing, Jace. The men have arrived and the meeting is just about to start," he said, smiling at her and gesturing to a seat next to him, which she took. "Walter, do you have a spare pair of gloves? I did not realize my bullets were also silver and burned myself. I am going to need gloves to be able to safely and swiftly handle my weapons," she told him, while sheepishly showing him her still slightly burned hand. He chuckled at her and pulled out a pair of deep chocolate brown and a second pair of onyx gloves, while saying, "I'm sorry, I forgot to warn you and give these to you. Better late than never though, right?" Jace laughed and took the gloves from him, pocketing the black ones and slipping the brown ones on, admiring how well they fit. Grinning, she thanked him.

A volley of loud bangs suddenly split the air and Jace flew from her seat to the window. She could see a couple tourist buses out by the gate with... no, it couldn't be, guns sticking out of them? She hoped, for everyone's sake, that she had not seen guns sticking out of the now approaching buses, but her wishes were to be denied. A guard came over the loudspeaker, broadcasting an alert that they were under attack, before getting cut off. "Shit." Walter muttered from behind her, and she gaped for a few moments, never having heard him curse before. She quickly shook off the shock, as there were more pressing matters at the moment. "Let's go, we need to get to the basement before they reach the main hall." Walter ordered and Jace nodded in reply, dashing out of the room after her. Why did today, the day when she had to wear heels, have to be the day they were attacked? Oh well, at least she got her weapons in time.

Many more gunshots were heard as they quickly darted through the mansion, making their way to the main hall on the first floor. They had just reached the hall when the door was blown to smithereens. Acting on impulse, Jace grabbed Walter and flew into the nearest hallway. They dashed down the hall as Jace tried to figure out a way to get them to the basement, as the hidden entrance was now blocked. A thought came to mind but she shoved it to the back as it was too risky. After a few minutes of running through twists and turns, getting farther and farther from the invasion, and also the entrance to the basement, Jace finally made up her mind. It was the only option they had now, she had to try to faze through the floors and walls, with Walter. She had been able to do it with Henry but she could hold him and he was much smaller; she did not know how well it would go with Walter.

Gritting her teeth, she pulled Walter into a room and shut and locked the door. They didn't have much time, the ghouls-as that was what she had identified their scent to be- would soon catch up and find them. Walter watched her curiously as she closed her eyes and furrowed her brow in concentration. Without warning, her eyes snapped open and they glowed an eerie red, like her master's, and she grabbed Walter and fazed through the floor. Walter was shocked, to say the least but soon realized what her plan was and kept perfectly quiet to let her concentrate. She ran them through walls, now in the basement, back in the direction they came. Soon they heard the unmistakable voices of Seras and Alucard, echoing down the hallway and Jace was able to relax. They entered the room and Walter started talking to the two, but Jace payed no attention. She slumped down against the wall, completely spent. In hind sight, using up all of her energy like that before she had even fought a single one of the intruders was not a very good idea, but it was too late now, the damage was done. If she could just rest a little bit...

Jace was snapped from her thoughts be Alucard, whom was now crouching down in front of her, smirking. "Use a little too much energy, Kitten? I must say, though, I am impressed." Jace managed to roll her eyes at him and looked around, realizing that Walter and Seras had left. She looked back over to see that Alucard had gotten up and was now turnng back to her with some fresh blood which she consumed eagerly. "Seras and Walter took the vents to go rescue Integra and the convention. Go join them, I will wait here for _my_ enemy." he told her with a grin before going back to his chair. Standing up, she pulled out Aeron and loaded two acid rounds in. She then put it back and pulled out Belial and Abaddon, examining them for a moment before turning and leaving the room to join the impending war that was about to ensue.

* * *

Yay, another chapter! I'll work on the next one tomorrow since I get out at 11 am because of finals and all I have on Friday is English and *snort* sewing. I know I'm mean to leave you guys like this but I promise, the next one is coming! Also, I apologize for errors because it's late, I'm busy and preoccupied, and my mind is running a mile a minute.

*I am not a weapon person so if anything it off or if anything I say does not sound right I am sorry, I'm doing my best, especially since wikipedia is down for that protest.

R&R!


	8. Chapter 6

**Two chapters in two (maybe three depending on when I finish this haha) days? What is this madness? THIS IS SPARTA! ... Sorry, I'm a little hyper because I just finished my math and physics finals XD Woohoo!**

**Anyway, deds:  
Thanks to Random Girl Person, James Birdsong, BlueLily, and I don't remember if I thanked Queen Baka last time but she reviewed multiple times so thanks again!  
Random Girl Person: Gotcha, hun :) I have taken into account where you want it to lead and you'll just have to wait and see how it plays out ;) **

**Disclaimer (forgot last time, oops!)  
I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters, plot lines, etc. I own Jace, Ashley, this story, and the rest of the minor OC's **

* * *

CH 6

Jace climbed the stairs quietly, preparing herself for what was coming. Now that she did not have Walter with her she could easily slip through the ghouls and up to the convention room, as long as she did not meet the leader on the way. She heard footsteps descending the stairs towards her and her stomach flipped over but she just straightened her posture and continued up the stairs. A few moments later, a man in a white suit with long blonde hair came into view. He stared at her as they approached each other but she merely ignored him. As they were about to pass each other she spoke, "He's impatient so you had best not keep him waiting." Not sparing him another glance she continued up the stairs as the footsteps of the man faded as he approached his death by her master's hands. She was not certain what that man was capable of but she was certain that he was no match for her creator.

Jace reached the top of the stairs and quietly slipped out, darting past a few ghouls before they could even register her presence. She jumped quickly onto the banister and flew up the railing, ignoring the ghouls beside her. Up ahead, she heard a voice, distinctly male, yelling out strings of curse words with a few choice words mixed in that she did not care to listen to. Jace took this as her cue and leaped up and fazed through a duct into the ventilation shaft. Grimacing at the dust that now covered her nice outfit, she quickly climbed through the vents. A moment later she heard the crackling of the intercom.

"Uh, hello? Is this thing on?" Jace paused for a moment. Even though it was slightly muffled Jace could tell that it was definitely the voice she heard from down the hall a moment ago. "Alright, this is a shout out to all our listeners in the round table conference, and a special hello to that whoring little bitch, Miss Hellsing, Can you hear me?" Jace growled when she heard the part about Sir Integra but kept moving. "We are the VALENINE brothers! I'm Jan Valentine, and it's reaaaal nice to finally meet you. We appreciate you joining us for this late lunch. We are currently enjoying the delicious taste of the Hellsing membership. While you're waiting for us to come kill you, we highly recommend pissing yourself, followed by a course of praying to your impotent god! Then cowering in the corner and begging -always good- but if you act now, there's still time for an old fashioned SUICIDE! Thank you London, we love you! GOOD NIGHT!" The intruder's screeches ended, followed by the crackling of the intercom. Jace could only imagine her mistress's anger after that, as she continued crawling through the vent.

Looking out a vent as she passed she saw Walter's work room and laying on his table was a small, concealable pouch and a pile of twenty gauge shells for her gun. She quickly jumped down and gathered them up into the pouch and hooked it on right next to her gun. She jumped back into the vent and set off for the conference room again.

After a few painstakingly long minutes, she heard voices. She looked through a vent and saw the conference room below her. Taking a moment to try to brush some of the dust off her face and fix her hair, she slid down through the vent, grabbing the rim and swinging herself so that she landed on the floor and not on the man sitting below her. She brushed as much of the dirt off as she could, straightened her suit, and then bowed to Sir Integra respectfully. "I apologize for my tardiness, Ma'am," she spoke calmly, "I had used up my energy fazing Walter and I into the basement and after replenishing it with a small... snack, I made my way up here, stopping to collect more ammunition from Walter's work room." Integra merely nodded and said, "Very good. you may go with Walter and Seras now." "Yes, Sir Integra." Jace replied with a bow and then followed Walter and Seras out of the door.

"Walter, do you have time for a quick lesson on Aeron?" Jace asked him, smirking. He chuckled and replied, "Ah yes, I was going to fill you in when you tried it out either in a mission or in the shooting range, but now works just fine too. Aeron is, of course, a double barreled, break action sawed-off shot gun. It uses six types of twenty gauge shells; anti-personnel's -creating shrapnel in mid air-, armor piercing slugs, explosive incendiary shots, tracer -which admits a light to let you track it-, and the common holy blessed silver, slugs and shots. Each shell is labeled and there is a compartment in the stock, opening at the butt, that holds a few shells for your convenience. Any questions?" Seras' mouth dropped as she listened to Walter and Jace just grinned. Aeron was one hell of a gun and she couldn't wait to try it out.

The echoing sound of ghouls caught their attention and Jace quickly put Aeron away and pulled out Belial and Abaddon as they got into their positions. Walter was in a room on the side of the hallway, Seras was providing backup with her Harconan from the room at the end of the hall, and Jace was waiting inside the ceiling to attack from above. they didn't have to wait long as not a moment later a man in a dark blue running suit and matching beanie -decorated with an Egyptian looking eye- strutted into view, smoking one of Integra's beloved cigars. He had black hair, darkly tanned skin, bright gold eyes, and sporting two lip rings, a nose ring and stud, a ring under his eye, and two rings on his right ear. He was swearing and cackling to the army of ghouls that followed him as he swung his two huge machine guns around. So, this most be Jan. Jace growled quietly as she heard him call Integra the Hellsing Whore and say he was going to rape her, shoot her in the head, and then rape her there. She couldn't wait to tear him limb from limb.

Just as she was about to lose it, Walter stepped from him room and, with a flick of his wrist, had cut the cigar in Jan's mouth in half, as well as the first line of ghouls. "Oh dear, I seem to have missed. I'm afraid I'm not as spry as I used to be." Jan's eyes widened in anger and shock as he watched Walter walk calmly from the shadows and introduce himself. "Walter C. Dornez," he stated calmly, adjusting his gloves, "Hellsing family butler and former Hellsing trash man." Walter suddenly swung his arm into the air and Jan instantaneously screamed at the ghouls to gun him down. Walter smirked and, with a speed Jace had never seem in the old man before, flew through the bullets, yanking the wires in his teeth, easily wrapping up another line. "Too slow," Walter commented idly, "Ghouls are only ghouls, after all. It was a good idea to take advantage of the ghoul's toughness, but it's far from being an invincible army." He yanked the wires and the ghouls in front all exploded, their blood coating their leader's back, as his eyes widened again and he let out a noise of shock and anger.

Walter started advancing towards Jan, tauntingly quoting the man's previous words over the loud speaker, a smirk firmly in place, "I highly recommend pissing yourself, followed by a course of praying to your impotent god. Cowering in a corner and begging for mercy is always good." Jan looked stunned at first but quickly recovered and roared with laughter. "Aw, yeah, YEAH,_ FUCK YES_!" he roared, a huge grin plastered on his face, "That's JUST what I want to hear! I was getting so _bored_ with these easy kills,Pops." He snapped his fingers and the ghouls reformed their line. "'Ten hut!" Jan called and the ghouls advanced, groaning and growling as they moved. "Miss Victoria, could you please be a dear, and lend some artillery backup?" Walter calmly called to Victoria, not moving an inch. "Right," she replied, now laying in the doorway aiming her canon.

With a resounding bang and a flash, the Harconan went off and Walter flashed out of the way, still with his calm smile easily settled on his face. The round went straight through several ghouls and their respective shields and Seras gawked at the damage while Jace whistled quietly. Walter instructed her on which round to use next and where to shoot and she complied, quickly reloading and aiming again. Walter let out a short whistle as Jan commented, "There you are," but was cut off by her next shot. It exploded, destroying the ghoul army and sending Jan flying forward. Jace took her chance as he was righting himself in the air and fazed through the ceiling at him, full speed.

She whipped Belial out at him, keeping Abaddon close for defense, and caught his ankle as he flipped. "FUCK!" he cursed as he crashed to the ground. "Burn in hell, Fucker." Jace growled and sent high currents of electricity down the whip and into his body. He shrieked and writhed for a moment before laughing. "Just kidding," he chuckled and then let out a howl as he shot forward towards the room that Integra was in. "Oh, FUCK no you don't!" Jace yelled, sprinting as fast as she could in heels after him, slipping Abaddon back and pulling out Aeron. Behind her she heard a commotion and glanced back quickly. What she saw made her stop dead. All of the Hellsing men were now a ghoul army, marching right at them. "Jace, you take care of Mr. Valentine, Miss Victoria and I will handle the ghouls," Walter called to her and she nodded before whipping around after Jan.

Jan blew the doors open to the conference room and Jace heard Integra calmly say, "Welcome to Hellsing." and then his body was pumped full of bullets. Jace leapt out of the way and watched as his body fell to the floor. Integra stepped over his mangled body and looked on in horror as the ghouls, that were previously her men, swarmed Seras, making her snap into a full blood lust, brutally destroying the ghouls around her. Integra cried out to her to stop and ran forward as Jace kneeled down to mack sure he was dead and, if need be, finish him off. She slid Aeron back into its holster and set Belial down next to his head so that she could roll the body over. Without warning, his eyes snapped open and, in a flash, she was secured in a choke hold, her own Belial being held against her.

"Alright, fuckers, here's the deal. You let me and the little vampire slut here-" Jace growled at this but it turned into a hiss as he pressed the blessed, pure silver knife against the exposed skin, right below her collar bone. "As I was saying," Jan continued, "You let me and the little bitch here go, I give you a bit of info on my employer, and I don't stick this silver knife through her pretty little head, ya' got me?" Jace stood perfectly still, eyes closed, as she heard Seras crying out that there had to be some way to save her and Walter trying to quiet her. Heavy footfalls announced the arrival of Alucard to the scene and that set Seras off again. "Master, please! You have to save Jace! Plea-" "Be quiet police girl," he cut her off. "I shall wait for my master's orders." he stated simply and went to stand just behind Integra, waiting.

"Deal." Jace said firmly, opening her eyes. That one, simple word was met by a chorus of objections and arguments from everyone in the surrounding area. Everyone, that is, except Jan -obviously- and Alucard. Jace stared straight into his blood red eyes, which she could know clearly see for the first time as his orange glasses were gone. Jace was momentarily distracted, thinking about how deep and beautiful they were, but was jerked from her thoughts by the voice of her master in her head. "_Are you sure you want to do this? There is no telling what he may do to you before we get you back, IF we get you back." _Jace gritted her teeth at the thought but pushed it away and replied, "_I'm sure. Now hurry up, before he changes his mind and uses Belial to cut me in half. He's already pressing really hard and the silver has already burned my skin clean off and is now working on my flesh._" This was true, Alucard noted, as he saw a another line of blood inch down her skin from the blade, joining the other few that were already staining her shirt.

"Deal." Alucard agreed, shooting his master a look as she opened her mouth to protest. Integra gritted her teeth and growled out the one word that would seal Jace's fate, "Deal."

* * *

**Sweet baby Jesus, 24 hundred words O.o I've been working on this, nonstop, since I got home from finals around 11-11:30 am this morning. Hope you like it! I'll start working on the next chapter right away! I should have it up hopefully by tomorrow night but at the latest by Monday, I hope.**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 7

**Do you feel loved? I sure as hell hope so! I'm busting my ass to pop out all these chapters for you guys! Also, I there are only about two or three Jan fanfictions and I don't think any of them are OC so I'm going to throw at least a chapter or two in here of that but once he's gone I probably wont bring him back. Not much else to say since I just uploaded two more chapters before this so here it is, Chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters, plots, settings, etc., only my OC's and this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

CH 7

Jace was currently in a black car with tinted windows, flying through the streets of some god-forsaken dump of a city, held hostage by non-other than the younger of the two vampire Valentine brothers, Jan. He and his brother, Luke, had viciously attacked the Hellsing manor, accompanied by an army of ghouls. While Luke went to kill Alucard, Jan lead the ghouls to the third floor to put an end to Sir Integra Hellsing's life, along with the members of The Convention of Twelve and any and all of the Hellsing employee's. Before he could make it to the conference room, however, Jan was intercepted and his ghoul army was taken down by Seras, Walter, and Jace. He burst into the conference room and had the bullets of all the guns, wielded by the occupants of the conference, shot straight into his undead body. He had faked dead and, while she was checking to make sure he was dead, had taken Jace hostage and used her and the word "Millennium" to bargain his way out.

Jan was alone now. Alucard had left not even a hair of his brother behind and even his ghouls were disposed of. 'At least I have a new play toy,' he thought to himself, glancing over at Jace and taking in her appearance. Her black and blonde hair was now mostly fallen out of her bun and was covered in everything from dust to ghoul spit and Jan's and her own blood, as was the rest of her. Her clean, pressed, new green button-up shirt was now missing a few buttons and sporting quite a few rips, causing much more exposed skin around her chest than she would like, given her new companion. Her vest had been shredded but she had managed to pass her pocket watch off to Alucard before she was taken away. The small slit in the back of her pencil skirt, that was to enable her to move her legs, was now ripped open to just three or four measly inches below her ass. One of the heels on her shoes had broken off and they were quickly discarded. Jan had also been about to conviscate Aeron, Belial, and Abaddon but Jace had quickly passed them over to Walter, where she knew they would be safe.

The car stopped outside a club and Jan threw his door open and dragged Jace out with him, holding the holy silver knife, which he had agreed to trade Belial for, firmly in his grip. He dragged her inside and to the back of the club where they entered a staircase behind the bar, leading to what seemed to be a small dingy entrance area. Jan slammed the door, locked it and took the key out, and flicked the light switch on. They were at the beginning of a hallway, which had a small sitting room next to them, with a tv and couch, and five doors leading off of it. "Bathroom," Jan stated blandly, gesturing to the door closest to them on the left, "My room," the room after it, "Feeding room" he smirked at her as he said this one and pointed to the door directly at the end of the hall, "Luke's old room that you can have now," the room across from his, "and the laundry and other-bull-shit-like-that room." he finished pointing to the the room closest to them on the right.

"If you even THINK 'bout leaving, going in my room unless I say so, contacting anyone, or going against my orders, I'll rape you, gouge out your eyes, rip out your tongue, force feed you silver, and set you loose in the middle of that club down there to die slowly." Jace felt her stomach do backflips at the thought and quickly nodded her understanding. Jan then grabbed her by the waist and grinned widely. "Time for some fun," he said in a sing-song voice as he pulled her into the sitting room.

Jan threw Jace onto the couch and climbed on top of her, ignoring her squeak of protest. He chuckled as she tried to pull her skirt down and her shredded shirt over her more and shoved her hands away, examining her. She was not very well-endowed, her breasts only reaching a B or C cup, depending on how small the store ran. She was not very tall either, reaching a mere five foot three inches, without shoes. To make up for what she lacked though, she had a perfectly flat, toned stomach and the nicest ass and legs Jan had ever seen. Her skin was fair and clear of blemishes, save for a few freckles, and she had soft, plump lips and thick, long eyelashes that complimented her bright, baby-blue eyes. She had two matching sets of earrings in her lobes and a small stud half way up her left ear and a tiny ring on her nose. Jan grinned to himself, pleased with his new toy. She didn't need much work, her breasts could easily be fixed by a friend of his who did plastic surgery.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Jan grabbed her hair and yanked it to the side, effectively moving her head and exposing her neck. He was getting excited just looking at her imagining all the things he could do to her and the taste of her sweet blood. He moved down quickly and latched onto her neck, biting down hard and eliciting a small yelp from Jace. She had also jumped a little when he bit her and had accidentally rubbed right against his groin. That, combined with the amazing taste of heard blood and the feeling of her small, supple body against his, made him let out a small groan and pull her even closer. Jace's eyes widened when she heard that and she held perfectly still, not wanting to encourage him anymore than she already accidentally had.

After what felt like ages, Jace started to feel woozy and tired, and slumped in Jan's arms, making him finally pull away. Licking the rest of her blood from his lips, Jan sat back and watched her lay there as his bite marks slowly healed. '_Guess I over did it a little._' he idly thought to himself as he got up and picked her up in his arms. He carried her down the hall to her new room, paused at the door, then turned and crossed the hall to his own, kicking the door shut behind him. He unceremoniously dumped her onto his bed and she let out a small moan, which he heard all to clearly. _Tch_ing, he stripped down to his boxers and then left to the bathroom to fix the large problem Jace had created.

Jace woke up the next morning feeling very warm and comfortable. Sighing happily, she snuggled closer to Henry and felt his smooth, muscular body shift and his arms wrap around her. Wait a second, Henry's a do- "FUCK!" Jace squealed and scrambled away from Jan, falling off the bed in the process. That's when it all came back to her, the invasion, the battle, the kidnap/trade, the almost rape, and the drinking of most of her blood. She groaned and held a hand to her head as her vision swam, now noticing her shredded clothes had been replaced by an over-sized shirt. She needed blood, now. "Oy, what the FUCK was that, you WHORE?" Jan screamed a her, climbing off the bed and grabbing her by the hair to drag her back onto the bed, ignoring her cries of pain. "I'm sorry!" Jace cried, "I reacted on impulse, I didn't mean to!" Jan scoffed at her and pinned her to the bed, straddling her waist. "Listen bitch, I'll go easy on you this time but if you EVER do that again it wont end well for you. Actually, it wont end for you but you'll wish it would." He growled at her and she managed to whisper out an 'ok'. "Call me master from now on." he demanded after a moment of staring at her. "Yes..M-Master.." she whimpered, not meeting his bright yellow eyes.

Satisfied he sat up, no longer pinning her but still straddling her. "You need to feed. I'll have them send up a couple of whores," Jan said absentmindedly, noting her weakened state. She looked at him and then down at her hands, thinking, until he finally sigh and asked, "Something wrong, bitch?" Her eyes darted up to his and then away as she slowly and quietly replied, "Uhm... I was just wondering-I mean... If you can just have girl sent up like that... why did you have to feed off me... last night...?" She glanced at him and was surprised to see he didn't look angry. "Smart girl," he smirked and Jace gaped, he had practically complimented her! "You were turned by Alucard, the strongest and purest vampire there ever was. That means that you are only one step less pure than him. If I drink your blood I become a real vampire, not some cheap knock-off chipped version. I may not be high up there in the ranks, but I'm real now." Jace _Oh_'d quietly to herself and looked down. Jan looked at her for a few more moments, then got up and walked to the phone on the other side of the room.

Jace tried to resist the urge to scrutinize every inch of Jan's sculpted body, as he stood there, in only his boxers, calling down for their breakfast. Every few seconds, when she thought he wasn't looking, she would sneak peeks at him and was unhappy to admit that he wasn't actually that bad looking and he had one hell of a body. Shaking her head she focused instead on her girlfriend, Ashley. Where was she? Was she ok? Why hadn't she heard from her in a while? "Get up bitch," Jan's voice called, breaking her train of thoughts, "They don't have a suitable meal for us so we have to fuckin' go out and hunt one down our selves." Grumbling, he started fishing around in his closet, pulling on jeans and a black t-shirt, covered by a tan bomber jacket. He pulled on socks and shoved his feet into his boots before turning to look at her.

"Guess you need clothes, huh?" he said with a sigh, turning to his dresser instead. He pulled out a wife beater, that looked like it would fit him perfectly but would be extremely baggy on her, Black cargo pants that looked too small for him and MIGHT fit her with a good belt, and a pile of... glittery string? "This is all I got, sweet cheeks. If you choose an outfit that I think it acceptable and hot enough, I'll be nice. But if you don't, I get to choose what you change into and I get to change you," he told her, grinning suggestively. "I recomend using at least part of the old uniforms we stopped using for the girls," he told her gesturing to the pile of what she though was glittery string. That makes sense now. "You have ten minutes to get dressed and when time is up I'm coming in, whether you're dressed or not, and you're going as is." and with those parting words, he left.

Jace dove on the pile of clothes, determined to find the most modest outfit she could and be fully dressed by the time he returned. She didn't have much to work with, she soon realized. Eventually she settled on the cargo pants, a pair of navy blue hot pants, to go over her panties and under the pants to provide extra coverage, an old woven canvas belt, that was also navy blue, a shiny blue sports bra type top, that cut off before her breasts ended -she didn't want to contemplate how much worse it would be if her breasts were bigger-, and the white wife beater. She was putting her hair back up into a messy bun when Jan entered. He examined her quietly then moved forward. Jace flinched as he ripped the pant legs off so that they now came to her knees. "Meh, It's good enough," he shrugged and turned and left the room, Jace following. "What about shoes?" Jace asked, timidly. Jan looked back at her and down at her feet. "What size shoes do you wear?" he asked impatiently as he unlocked the door. "E-eight... Master." she added quickly and followed him down stairs.

There were a few people already in the club, even though the sun had not set yet. Jan looked around and then walked up to a a girl dressed in a cyber goth outfit, with mid shin high combat boots. "Oy, you." he called to her and she looked over bowing respectfully. "How can I help you, si-" she started but Jan cut her off. "What size shoes are those?" he asked in an annoyed tone. She looked confused but answered, "Eight..." "Perfect. Take 'em off and give 'em to her." he commanded gesturing to Jace. The girl glowered at Jace as she took them off and Jace blushed slightly and looked away. The girl shoved them into Jace's hands, who muttered a quiet thanks back but the girl just scoffed. Jace slipped them on and then followed Jan out.

Once they got outside Jan pulled out a pair of sunglasses and slid them on and then snagged a a pair of aviators and handed them to Jace, scaring off the guy he stole them from as he tried to protest. Jace slipped them on and they continued on their way. "I want to see what you can do so we're gonna make this a good meal," Jan told her as he scanned around them. They were now in a quaint little park type area, having left the rundown part of town behind. They walked casually through the park, Jan scanning for possible meals and Jace preparing herself mentally for what she was going to have to do.

Jace was snapped from her thoughts and she froze as she heard a familiar laugh. Looking around quickly, hoping she was wrong, Jace spotted her and even the thought of what could happen to her since she was in the park as they were hunting couldn't measure up to the pain that she felt from what she saw. Her girlfriend was standing on a path near theirs, giggling, with her arms wrapped around a dark hair boy's neck, while his were around her waist, and their faces were mere inches apart. Jace felt herself start to shake in anger as she glared at them. Not even the threat of Jan's punishment could distract her from the scene before her, as she slapped away the hand he tried to lay on her shoulder to get her attention. Jan was about to let loose on her until he realized that she was completely not paying attention and was now angrily stalking towards something glaring holes in it. Following her gaze, he saw the couple and assumed that it was her boy friend. '_Ohohooo, this should be GOOOOD!_' Jan thought excitedly as he grinned and followed her, hands in he pocket and back slightly slouched.

Jace was blinded by rage as she stormed up and grabbed the guy by the hair, yanking him away from her girl. "What the hell, bitch!" he yelled at her and Ashley froze. Jace growled at him and menacingly replied, "What the hell? WHAT THE HELL? Shouldn't I fucking be the one asking YOU that? After all, you ARE the one with his arms around MY girl." The boy and Jan both froze thinking exactly the same thing, "You'RE girl?" they both yelled shocked, but Jace ignored Jan. "Hell fuckin yeah, she's my girl, you sleazy scum bag!" Jace roared back at him. Ashley finally stepped in, "Hannah, please calm down, babe. H-" but Jace cut her off by screaming, "I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING _BABE_ ANYMORE, YOU WHORING SLUT!" and rearing back and throwing all her weight into her fist, letting it find its purchase in the boys face, shattering his scull. Ashley screamed and grabbed Jace. Jace just dropped the boy, disgustedly, and turned to look at her, the disgusted look still in place. "Don't touch me you filthy cunt." Jace growled darkly before backhanding her with a flick of her wrist, sending her flying.

"Well, this fucker is a goner." Jan called to her from his spot, crouched next to the boy. He easily hefted the dying boy over his shoulder and walked to Jace. "No one saw so I think we have your meal. Wanna kill the girl too?" Jace looked down at Ashley who whimpered from where she lay on the ground. "No, death would be to kind for her. We can leave her and send her beloved _boy-toy_ back to her once we're done with him." Jan chuckled and told her, "Fuck, you're almost as bad as me. C'mon, there's an area over here where you can eat him and I'll keep watch.

After her meal Jace felt even more exhausted than before, even though the blood should have done the opposite. She was now able to clearly think through everything and now all she wanted to do was forget it all. She did not regret her actions... Well maybe the part about leaving the Ashley the ghoul of her former lover for her to deal with... But other than that, she only wanted to forget because it was too painful. Jan sighed at her for about the tenth time in the last five minutes and, without warning, threw her onto his back, making her squeak slightly. "You're too damn slow, bitch." Jan whined at her, annoyed. Jace blushed lightly and mumbled, "Sorry, master." She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes and for a moment she forgot that who it was that was carrying her.

That all came crashing down with the sound of screeching tires, Jan roaring profanities, and people yelling. Jace snapped her eyes open to see a Hellsing truck in front and behind them and men surrounding, all armed and aiming right at Jan. What confused Jace was that she did not recognize any of them and they were not wearing the Hellsing uniforms. Jan slowly put her down and pulled her against him protectively. "Let go of the girl, mate." they heard from behind them and spun around to see a man standing there with an AK74 resting calmly on his shoulder. He was wearing a big floppy hat and an eye patch covered his left eye, his long dirty blond hair was in a braid which was wrapped around his neck loosely. He looked like more of a hunter than a soldier.

"Like heel I will! Who th' fuck 're you supposed to be?" Jan growled at the man. "Pip Bernadotte, leader of The Wild Geese and currently employed by a Miss Integra Wingates Hellsing. We were charged with bringing that lovely dame home so if you'd be so kind as to let her go before we have ta' use force that would be preferable." the man, Pip, told Jan. "Go fuck yer'self!" Jan yelled and jumped up onto the roof of a nearby building, Jace still in hand. Jace heard Pip whistle and then all of the men quickly climb back into the trucks before they pulled out after them. Jan scoffed and flew across the rooftops as fast as he could, holding Jace bridal style.

Jan had managed to lose the trucks and they were now sitting in an ally between a few tall buildings. "Game over." Jace heard and she looked up quickly to see Alucard standing there, grinning, with his gun pointed at Jan's forehead. "M-Master!" Jace cried, shocked. Alucard chuckled and said, "Come here, kitten." Jace hesitated but slowly got up and then ran to him. Just then, the trucks pulled up and the men filed out, Pip running down the ally to them. "Take her home, I'll deal with the trash." Alucard told Pip, who nodded and escorted Jace to the trucks. Jace glanced back and wished she hadn't. Jan was staring at her but the emotion most prominent was not anger or hate, but hurt, sadness, and defeat. Jace turned back around and climbed into the front of the truck and Pip climbed in next to her and they left.

* * *

**Blegh eyes are blurry and crossing. sorry for all the mistakes. I'll hopefully upload again tomorrow.**

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 8

**So finals are done now, yay! Sewing class is over though :( Oh well, I just got a really nice 'Brother CS-6000i Computer' sewing machine and a new sewing kit for Christmas. I also occasionally took little things home from the sewing room, like small projects I would start but never finish because I finally got the stuff for my real project, a hand sewing needle, a miny spool of yellow thread to finish something at home, little bits of fabric that were cute but too small to make a real project out of, and one day my teacher purged all of the fabric that no one used and there was a HUGE pile that we could take from so I sifted through and grabbed the least horrendously ugly things I could find and brought them home. I now have a small shelf in one of my tall cabinet type things, an unused tv stand that was put back in my room cause that was the only place there was space for it, an old trunk on wheels I got at the church fair filled with stuff hahaha And for Christmas my brother MADE me this BEAUTIFUL kneeling table that's perfect for cutting out small-medium projects and pinning :) The only thing that bugs me about my set up is that my Grandma bought me an adjustable dress form two Christmas's ago and I never used it until recently and I just realized she got one size too big :/ It's fine for skirts but the tops of dresses don't fit at ALL. Haha I guess I should get on with the story**

**WARNING: I am going into this with pretty much no ideas in mind right now so it may be a little rocky, but hopefully once I get going and get ideas I can smooth it out.**

**Disclaimer:  
Same as always, I only own my OC's and this story.**

* * *

CH 8

Jace was deep in thought as she packed. Jan's employers, Millenium, were linked in with the Nazi's in South America. Alucard, Seras, Jace, and The Wild Geese were being sent on a search and destroy mission in South America and would be leaving in the morning. Jace couldn't help but chuckle as she remembered Seras' reaction to being told she had to be in her coffin on the plane ride. She STILL would not drink blood, especially after her blood craze when the Valentines attacked. Jan... Everything kept coming back to him. Alucard had been tight lipped about what he did to him so Jace knew nothing. She almost felt sorry for Jan... Snapping herself back to reality, she walked to the package that Walter had just brought down.

Walter had been kind enough to order new mission clothes for her and she was itching to try them on. She had gotten an outfit consisting of dark, army green tight pants, a white sports bra type top, that ended at the bottom of her rib cage and covered her neck, and a navy blue, three quarter sleeve, hoodie top, with a Hellsing symbol over her heart, that ended a little more then halfway down her breasts. To accompany this, she had knee high navy blue combat boots with a heel, and navy blue gloves that went halfway to her elbow and covered only her palms, thumbs, and first two fingers. Smiling, she packed them into her suitcase and pulled out her next outfit.

She next pulled out a pair of dark brown short shorts, a red top like the white one except that it didn't cover her neck and sported the Hellsing badge over her heart, dark brown high heeled combat boots that went halfway up her shin, knee high tan socks, a tan and dark brown scarf, that she wrapped around so that the ends trailed in the back, and red gloves like the other ones, except these ones ended at her wrist. The last outfit she had was slightly inspired by the one that Jan had given her.

The bottoms were low-rise, off white -almost tan- cargo shorts that ended at her fingertips. The top was two parts, a cut off sports bra like the one he had given her -except in a steel, bluish-gray color, that wasn't shiny or glittery, and with a normal collar and bunched short sleeves- and a white backless shirt, that was a panel in the front -not quite reaching the top of her shorts and decorated my a Hellsing insignia over her heart like the last two outfits- that wrapped around and pinned together in the small of her back and had two thick straps on the top that connected in a halter top style. She also had a long red scarf, knee-high tan canvas boots with a thick heel, thigh high stockings in the same color as her under shirt, and red gloves exactly like the second pair. Jan's bite had left a scar physically and mentally. Subconsciously she now always tried to cover her neck in some way, hence the high necked shirt and scarfs.

After she packed her combat clothes, sweatpants, under garments, tank tops and other clothing items, she gathered up things from her bathroom, like shampoo and conditioner, face scrub, body soap, tooth brush and paste, hair brush, etc, and packed them into a separate compartment of her suitcase. She then moved on to her weapons, laying out maintenance supplies, sheaths, holsters, ammo, and anything else she could need, double checking she had it all. Gathering it all up neatly into cases, she returned to her suit case, placed them in, and zipped up the bag. Jace stood back, grinning at her handiwork. A knock on her door grabbed her attention and she called to the person to come in. Walter turned out to be the one at the door and he entered while saying, "I hope I'm not interrupting your packing," to which she shook her head, no. "Very good. I have the things you asked for. Shall we get started?" he asked her, holding up the bag in his hand. Grinning, Jace replied, "Let's do this."

"Well, what do you think, Dad?" Jace asked excitedly but slightly apprehensively. "Simply beautiful, you look like a goddess." he replied honestly and Jace glowed. Her hair was now a pure white blonde color and was layered in a mix of tribal and oriental styling (**Think mix of Kida from Atlantis: The Lost Empire and the classic oriental chunky layered look, like Yuko from xxxHolic**). "Thank you so much, Walter!" Jace cried, happily as she jumped on her 'father'. He chuckled and told her she was very welcome before excusing himself to his other duties. Sighing happily, Jace spun in the mirror, watching her now almost waist length hair swirl around her. It really did suit her and her complexion much better than the black. Looking at the time, Jace realized that it was almost morning and she needed to start getting ready. She would be posing as Alucard's wife while on this trip since she was strong enough to travel over the ocean and not be in a coffin.

Jace walked to the closet and pulled out the dress that they had acquired for this very purpose. It was a simple, strapless, long black gown, that had a slit to midway up her thigh. She also had matching black stilleto heels, wrist length black gloves, and a gray mink-fur shrug and matching vintage hat. She pulled on the dress and heels and then applied a nice layer of bright red lipstick, covering it with gloss to make it shine. She touched up with a hint of slightly shimmering white eye-shadow and some blush and then put on a pearl necklace and earrings. She did her hair over her shoulder into a fishtail braid, that was loose at the top and tight the rest of the way down, the ends of her layers coming out in spots, giving it an elegantly messy look, then she tied it off at the bottom with a red ribbon over the elastic.

Jace picked up the hat and gently slid it into place, securing it with the sewed in combs, then slid her shrug on and grabbed her gloves. Looking at herself in the mirror, she had to admit she looked amazing, certainly not like a seventeen year old girl. There was another knock on the door and she called them in from her spot at the mirror in her closet. "Are you ready to go, belle demoiselle?"(**Beautiful lady in French**) She heard Pip call from her room. "I think so!" she called back and walked out. "What do you think?" she asked shyly, blushing. Pip's mouth dropped when he turned around with her bag to see her. "You most certainly are a belle demoiselle, mon cher. Simply gorgeous," he complimented her with a bow. Jace giggled and walked through the door he had opened for her.

As she walked into the hall she could feel the eyes of all The Wild Geese on her, not to mention that she had a feeling that Pip had been staring at her ass the whole time. She heard a low whistle and turned to see a man in a black suit, with the only color being the deep red shirt, and a long black coat draped over his shoulders, a cigarette in his mouth and smallish round orange sunglasses covering his eyes, his long black hair pushed back from his forehead, cascading down his back and over his shoulder. After a second Jace realized with a shock that the man was Alucard. "Well, what do you know? My cute little kitten is now a full grown panther, and a sexy one at that." he said, grinning as he advanced. Jace blushed and replied, "You don't look half bad yourself, Master." He chuckled and reprimanded her, "I'm not your master this time, kitten. People will get the wrong idea if you call me that." Jace giggled and replied, "My apologies, Shujin" (**Husband in Japanese, but more the master/lord version of saying husband**) Alucard cackled at that and hooked an arm around her waist. "Shall we be off, my dear? We are going to miss our plane."

* * *

**Sorry, it's kinda short but I want to keep the hotel scene on it's own chapter na dI don't have any plans for it yet. Also, I figure that this is my fourth chapter in the past... three days? and the last three were 25 hundred, 25 hundred, and 36 hundred words. 18 hundred isn't that bad lol**

**R&R!**


	11. Character Designs READ THIS NAOW

Just a little note **READ THIS DAMN IT**:

While I'm trying to get inspired for the next chapter I have been drawing Jace and her new look/outfits. You can see a WIP of her business and mission outfits here http:/calviniagirl .deviantart .com /art/Jace-New-Styling-WIP-281154311 (take out the spaces) and I will be uploading a quick sketch of her dress from the latest chapter momentarily so take a quick peek for that one in my art folder. Love you guys; Please tell me what you think!


	12. Petition

I copied this from Xireana Zetsubou directly:

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou

Arrancarstar


End file.
